Radio communication terminal devices may directly communicate with base stations in a cellular radio communication system. Furthermore, communication terminal devices that are furthermore provided with a short range wireless transceiver, may communicate directly with other communication terminal devices nearby bypassing the base station(s) of a cellular radio communication system.
Radio communication terminal devices (e.g. User Equipments (UEs)) that are residing in coverage of e.g. an LTE-FDD (Long Term Evolution Frequency Division Duplex) cell, and want to engage in a direct e.g. TDD-based (Time Division Duplex) UE-to-UE communication (D2D) in one of the frequency bands of the cell may be exposed to interference caused by traffic over the air interface (Uu interface) in the respective cell. At the same time, the D2D traffic over the UE-to-UE interface may also cause some, e.g. local interference for other UEs being served over the Uu interface.